Tell Me How You Really Feel
by Giacinta2
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped but can't really get his head round what's happening to him. Dean to the rescue. There are a few swear words and a rather evil Castiel. Set in the later seasons. Gen.


:

Satisfaction filled Sam as he made his way back to the Impala.  
He'd had an interesting discussion with the attractive librarian, her twin attributes of beauty and intelligence breaching his usually cautious attitude towards civilians.

His cock twitched in agreement. Sam was aware that intelligence was a turn on for him, just as much as good-looks were.  
It had been a while since he'd been with a woman, the series of on-going punches to the gut that regularly knocked him and Dean over like a row of skittles left little time to dedicate to anything outside of the current supernatural crisis.

The image of the hot librarian was the last thought to fill his mind before he was plunged into utter blackness.

:

Sam's consciousness returned in a much more sluggish manner, awareness creeping slowly over him until his eyes flickered open.  
He took a moment to check the state of his body for injuries, as John had taught them, getting back the assurance that he was unhurt. He didn't even have the headache that would have lingered if he'd suffered a blow to the head.

He tried to pass a hand over his face, but the movement was aborted by the pull of a chain.  
What the fuck!

That was when the first tendril of panic hit him. The jolt of adrenalin that accompanied it brought all his senses on alert.

He quickly assessed his surroundings. He was seated, chained by the wrists to a wall in some kind of stone cell.  
As far as he could make out there were no windows... nor doors..., at least not that he could see.  
Yet despite the lack of any visible light source, it was well-lit.

He gave the chains a tug, but they were too short to allow his hands to meet, though his legs stretched out on the stone floor, were free.

He tried to make sense of his situation. He'd been about to open the Impala's door when everything had gone dark.  
Where the fuck was he?  
Obviously something or someone had taken him.  
How long had he been here? Back at the bunker Dean would be freaking out.

:

When part of the seemingly solid wall parted, Sam could only gape in confusion at the being who stood there.  
"Cas!" Sam breathed, relieved. The angel had come to his rescue. "Get me out of here."

But the angel made no move, merely staring at Sam in that blank way of his.  
"Cas!" Sam repeated, his tone perplexed.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I have no intention of releasing you. It would be illogical as I'm the one who brought you here."

"What?"  
Fear began to coil in Sam's gut. He didn't have to be a psychic to understand that finding himself chained up in a windowless, doorless cell by an all-powerful angel promised nothing good.

Castiel cocked his head. "I tried to accept you, Sam, I really did. You are brother to Michael's vessel and Dean has always chosen you above all others.  
He loves you with a passion rare among humans. I understand that, yet for me you have always been an abomination and always will.  
You are tainted with the blood of Azazel, which even now still flows though your veins. You are Satan's vessel and the stink of Lucifer still clings to you. You joined with him, absorbed part of him. That can never be erased.

:

"So," Sam glared, hurt by Castiel's words. "All your friendly overtures towards me were false."

The angel nodded. "There were many times I could have killed you outright, but some problem always came up to stay my hand."  
Sam sneered. "Maybe you were afraid Dean would find out and gank your sorry ass, but you didn't want to alienate my brother, did you?"

"Dean is Michael's vessel, blessed by heaven, a valorous warrior. He has no need of such a repugnant being as you."

"And YOU, of course are the perfect companion for Dean," Sam spat out though gritted teeth.

:

Castiel sniffed. "Unfortunately Dean does not seem to understand we are far more suited to walk together, both of us servants of heaven. I have tried to belittle you in Dean's eyes, Sam, but he has always forgiven you everything.  
It was I who unlocked the panic room door to allow you to meet with Ruby and free Lucifer. Just as I was the one to change the wording of the message Dean sent you from the green room before you drained the nurse.  
I took the opportunity to tell you how I really felt about you.  
Dean had sent you a much more loving one. If you'd heard it you might have desisted from freeing Lucifer, and that had to be avoided."

Sam stared up at him unbelieving, as Castiel continued.

"When you threw yourself into the cage with Lucifer, I thought I'd gotten rid of you for good. I had miraculously been returned to life after Lucifer killed me in the cemetery, so I knew my path was the right one. I had hoped Dean would turn to me then, but instead he did as you asked and went to Lisa and Ben.  
However with you out of the way, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he searched me out. And I am good at waiting."

"Why did you pull me out of the Cage, then?" Sam scowled.  
"That was Crowley's idea. He said you and Samuel would form an expert partnership to bring him the alphas he needed to find Purgatory."

"You left my soul down there on purpose?"  
"It would have been added to the soul energy Crowley and I were gathering. The fact that it was tortured would have made no difference to its power."

"You fucker, " Sam yelled, straining at the chains. He SO didn't want to hear any more.

"Do not waste your energy," Castiel said mildly. "The chains are unbreakable, made from the matter of heaven itself."  
Sam deflated, all the fight draining out of him. "Why now?"

"Why not?"

"What are you going to do with me?" Sam asked.

"I have yet to decide. For now you are secure here. There are many ways to get rid of you," the angel mused. "I could throw you back into the Cage with Lucifer. I'll see. The one thing I will not do is kill you outright. That way if Dean ever asks me, I can truthfully deny it."

"Oh yeah, you gotta keep Dean on your good side," Sam sneered. "And you're right, for if my brother ever finds out what you've done, he'll hunt you down like a dog and make sure you suffer the tortures of Hell before snuffing you out of existence!"

"I'll make sure Dean never finds out then," was the complacent answer.

The wall recomposed itself leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

:

By the time Dean realised Sam was missing, hours had passed and the elder Winchester was tottering on the edge of panic.

The librarian told him Sam had seemed perfectly normal, leaving the premises with a couple of books.  
"He seemed happy, " she added flushing.  
If Dean hadn't been so freaked out he'd have smiled. Sammy had made a conquest.

:

Just as Castiel had reckoned, Dean called him.  
"Cas, something's happened to Sam. He's disappeared without a trace," Dean raged, pacing back and forth alongside the Impala. "You gotta help me find him, man."

"Dean, of course I will do all I can, " Castiel replied. "Have you any clues as to where he might be?"  
"No!" Dean barked out tersely. "His phone doesn't even have a signal:"

"I do not wish to sound negative, Dean, but where should I begin to look."

:

Dean ran a hand though his hair.  
"I dunno, Cas. Anything could have happened. Someone could have taken him. Plenty of fuglies have a bone to pick with Sam and me; demons, vamps, angels, even hunters," he sighed. "All I know is I gotta find Sammy."

"What if this time you don't, "Castiel murmured.

Dean stared at him. "That's not an option. I won't rest until I find him, I'll tear down heaven and hell if I have to!"

:

As the days passed, Dean was no nearer to finding Sam, but that just made him all the more determined. His baby brother couldn't have disappeared into thin air. Someone had to know something.

Castiel had begun to accompany Dean on his searches, discretely offering his encouragement, but Dean could clearly see that Castiel believed Sam would never be found.

For his part, Castiel hoped that Dean would eventually tire of the impossible hunt for his brother and turn to him.

:

Now and then Castiel would report back to Sam. He still hadn't decided on the best way to get rid of the younger Winchester, waiting to see what Dean ended up doing.  
Sam would look away when Castiel appeared, though he listened intently to every word he said.

:

:

It was now a month since Sam had disappeared and Dean was at his wits end. He'd been all over, talked to as many hunters and lay-persons as he could, but he wasn't a whit closer to finding his baby brother. It was as if Sam had never existed.

:

But no action is completely watertight and when Crowley appeared as Dean was getting out of the Impala, he felt in his gut that something had changed.

"Dean," the king of hell smirked. "Heard you were mooning over a missing moose. Thought maybe I could give you a hand."

Dean glared at him, not in the mood for Crowley's bullshit. "You got something to say, out with it."  
"Come now, that's no way to treat a guy who only wants to help out."

"Yeah, cos you've got the biggest heart this side of Mexico!" Dean growled.  
"Well, if that's the attitude, I'll make myself scarce," Crowley sniffed.

"Wait, " Dean said. "You know something about Sam?"  
Crowley lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "A little bird told a little bird, told a little bird, who got back to me that someone we both know has a moose-sized human huddled away in a little hidey-hole."

Dean's heart began to thump as if it would burst. "Sammy?"

"That's what I'm told."  
"Who?" Dean demanded. "Who took him?"

Crowley hesitated. He knew it would come as a shock to the elder Winchester, but it was what it was.  
"What do I get in return?" Crowley bartered.

"My eternal gratitude," Dean growled. "What more do you want? My ass?"  
"Tempting offer, " Crowley leered. "But I'll pass. All I'm gonna say is ask your trench-coated dumbo. He knows more than he should."

"Cas?" Dean said frowning. "He's been giving me a hand to search for Sam."

"Think again, squirrel. Maybe you should have a little talk with him, preferably inside a ring of holy oil."

Dean was left alone with his thoughts as Crowley transported away.

:

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.  
Castiel stared at him over the top of the flames. "Dean. Why are you doing this? If I knew where Sam was, I'd have told you."

Dean studied him. Castiel wasn't very good at lying, especially if you asked him a straight-out question, and his gut was telling him his erstwhile friend was doing just that.

"You're lying," Dean said coldly. "I don't know what the fuck this is all about, but you DO know something and I'm gonna make you talk. The choice between pain and no pain is entirely yours."

:

Dean took hold of an angel sword and threw it through the avid flames to take Castiel in the shoulder, making him cry out.

"The next time, I'm gonna aim for somewhere more painful and when you're a walking porcupine, I'll really get down to business," Dean threatened. "If you don't tell me where Sam is I'm going to kill you anyway, so give me back my brother and I might be more forgiving."

:

All of a sudden Castiel's expression crumbled.  
"I did it for you Dean. You deserve better than having an abomination like Sam at your side. He has demon blood, is Satan's vessel.  
As Michael's vessel you need to be around those of heaven."

Dean snorted. "Those like you, you mean? " Dean suddenly got it. Could it all blow down to a question of jealousy?  
Did Castiel see himself as sitting in the passenger seat instead of Sam?

But Dean was tired, he missed Sam more than he could say, and all he wanted was to have his mop-haired little brother back with him.

:

"You gonna take me to him?"  
Castiel nodded.

Dean stepped into the ring of fire and put another angel sword to Castiel's throat, then dragged him back through the holy oil, enjoying the angel's screams as the oil burnt his skin.

:

When Dean and Castiel appeared in the wall opening, Sam couldn't hold back the tears.

He was convinced Dean would come for him, but it had been so long and Sam had to admit he'd been losing faith- not in his brother-but because wherever he was it would be difficult for Dean to find him.

Dean smiled down at him, but didn't take the sword from Castiel's throat.  
"Transport us all out of here," he ordered the angel.

:

With Castiel safely ensconced within the holy oil, Dean could finally dedicate himself to his brother, and the first thing he did was pull him into his arms and hang on for dear life.

Sam sunk into his embrace, the familiar scents of his big brother a balm after all the weeks alone in his prison.

Dean wasn't sure what he was gong to do with the angel but as the holy oil never burned out, he had plenty of time to worry about that after he'd heard the entire story from his little brother.

The End


End file.
